Trouble and Music
by Evighetens Kyss
Summary: Bella was hurt in her childhood by Edward. Now she is back in Forks, can she find herself again? Maybe with help from some friends. Short story, now complete.
1. Preface

Disclamer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters.

A/N: This is my first FF. So be easy on me. I'm gonna try to update as soon as I can. If it's any mistakes please tell me. I'm form Norway so my english is not perfect.

Playlist:

Miley Cyrus – Driveway (it just fit, I don't really listen to her, but it fit)

Pink – Runaway

Secondhand Serenade - Vulnerable

**Preface.**

**BPOV 12 years old.**

''Bella, I have som terrible news'' my father Charlie said.

I have lived with Charlie since my mother Renee moved when I was nine. We lived in Forks, WA. It's a little boring town. The house we live in is small, but it was home. The only reason I didn't move to Pheonix with my mother, was my friends, The Cullens and Hales.

''What is it, Ch-dad?''

''Honey, your grandmother just died..''

No.. No.. This could not be happening. My grandmother was the one mother-figure I had, when my mom wasn't around. Esme was very mortherly towards me, but I didn't look at her like a mother-figure. Granny Marie had always be the one I could talk to about my life. I never had to down play any details or just tell half truths.

''What happend?'' I asked, my voice broke.

''She was old Bells, it was going to happend sooner or later, it just was sooner than expected.''

That night I just cried, all night. Cried because of my grandmother. Cried because I didn't have anybody to tell my most personall secrets. I just cried because I felt lonley.

Charlie woke me up in the morning. I barly slept all night. I didn't want to face the real world yet. But my dad had other thougts.

''Bells, honey, would you like to go over to the Cullens while I talk to the funural-people?''

''Yeah.. sure. I'm just gonna take a shower first.'' My voice was think from crying all night.

''Okey hon. I'll drive you when you are ready.''

''Thanks dad.''

When I was in the shower I tought about my friends.

My best friend Edward Cullen. He had piercing-green eyes, his hair was all over the place. And his jaw-line was beautiful, I don't know why I like his jaw so much but it is so pretty. All Edward was beautiful. Yes, I was in love with my best friend. I had been since we first met.

Alice Cullen, she's shopping pro, and she is just 11. Her hair is short and black, she's really small. She actually look like a pixie. She can be annoying, but she is my best girl friend.

Emmett Cullen, huge guy, I was terrified of him the first time I met him. He isn't fat or anything, just muscular. When you see him you think; jock. But when you get to know him, he's kinda deep. And he always got your back.

Rosalie Hale, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You would think when she is so beautiful, she wouldn't have a brain. But she has both. Lucky girl.. And she is into cars, if you belive it or not.

Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin, really nice guy. Down to earth. He plays the guitar, and he's good.

We have all been friends since our birth. Our mothers where close, so we just ended up being kinda a gang.

But now Tanya is with us. She moved to Forks about a year ago. I don't really like her. She is fake-blond, and has her boobs in her face, and she is 12, she dosn't have any boobs! But they are still up in her face. Everybody else love her. I don't. She always flirt with Edward, and he is responding.

By the time I was finished thinking about them, the wather was cold. I got out of the shower and strated getting dressed. I just grabbed a couple of jeans and a big black Secondhand Serenade t-shirt. I didn't like showing of my body. I'm fat, or I thougt so. But I didn't mind. My friends said I wasn't, as long as they said I'm ok, it's cool with me.

''Are you ready to go Bella?''

''Soon, just gotta have some breakfast.''

When I was done, we got in the car and drove to the Cullens. They lived in a huge white mansion. They are really wealthy. Carlisle is a doctor and Esme used to be a famous cook. She gave up her career when she got kids. They first had Emmett, a year later Edward was born and another year later Alice was there. They are like a big happy family, that kind you see on a TV-commercial.

Carlisle and Esme love each other. It's the most intence love I have ever seen and felt.

''So if you need anything just call me ok?'' Charlie sounded concerned.

''Yeah, sure dad''

''I Love you, Bells''

''Love you too, dad''

I got our of the police car (my dad is the police chief), and ran up the driveway. It was raining as usual. But clumsy as I am I tripped on air.

''God damnit..'' I mumbled to myself.

''Are you okey hon?'' Esme shouted from the door.

''Yeah, just the usual, tripping on air.''

Everybody in Forks know I'm the most clumsy person on earth. I actually know the first name on almost every doctor in Forks. One month I was in the emergency room 25 times.

''I'm so sorry for your loss, honey.'' Esme said as I walked inside.

''It's okey..''

''I forgot to tell the others that you were coming, but everybody is here. They are in Alice's room.''

''Okey.. I'll just go and tell them what happend. And hang out I guess.''

When I got to Edward's room I heard voices. I stopped and began to listen.

''She is just so annoying and insecure'' I heard Tanya say.

Who was she talking about?

''Yeah, I know, she always let me copy her homework, and she share her lunch with me when I forget mine, it's so pathetic.'' Edward's beautiful voice said.

They are talking about me.. I'm sure.

Yeah, I let him do that. Just because I can't say no when he look at me from under his long eyelashes. Or when he pouts. So adoreble. He should be thanking me, not talking like this about me, when I do that for him.

''And she is so like fat'' Tanya again.

''Bella is not that fat. Okey.. she is a bit fat.'' Edward said.

''And her style, it's like emo''

That was really low blow. I didn't care about what Tanya said about me, but what he said was hurtfull. He always said I was perfect. Obviously not. It broke my heart to listen to them, I could't take it anymore. I ran to the front door and tried to get my shoes on in a hurry.

''Bella, where are you going sweetheart?'' Esme as usual.

''Ehm.. I just can't deal with everything now, so I'm just gonna go home''

Don't cry, wait til you get home, don't cry, it was like mantra in my head.

''Are you sure you ar okey?''

''Yeah.. of course.''

With that I ran out the front door. I think I heard Edward shourt after me but i didn't care. My clumsiness seemed to have disappeard, for the moment. I ran/walked home, in the rain. By the time I was home I was soaked from head to toe.

I got the emergency-key from it's hiding place. Once I got in my room, I had a major breakdown. I cried and yelled at myself and nobody in an hour straight. When I started to get myself together, I decided that Pheonix was the right place to start over. I went downstairs and called my mother about my plans.

''Bella, are you here?'' Charlie shouted from downstairs.

''Yeah dad, in the living room.'' my voice sounded monotone.

I was going to tell him now. When I talked to Renee, she was trilled that I was coming to live with her. She started making planes of what we could do. Apperently she was dying to try yoga. She also wanted me to meet this guy she was seeing, Phil.

''Dad, I've been thinking. I wanna move to mom in Pheonix.''

''Why?''

''Because I need a fresh start. And i think that I could have that in Pheonix.''

I did really need that. In Forks I was a fat, emo, nerd who was blessed to be friends with the Cullens and Hales. I wasn't really emo. I just had a lot of dark clothes. I just prefered dark clothes. I usually don't give a fuck what others think of me.. wait when did I start to swear? Today, I guess. I didn't really care anymore.

I just needed to get the hell out of this town. I needed to runaway from the memories about Granny Marie, Edward, and all Forks I guess.

The next day I was packing my stuff. I wrote a letter to my friends, and Edward who I didn't count as a friend anylonger.

I couldn't say goodbye face to face, I would get second thougts. In my letter to Edward I said the real reason that I left, he talking about me behind my back, and he would have to tell his family what he had done.

I also said if I ever came back, and he didn't tell them, I wouldn't know how to trust him again. I hoped that he would tell them. They were gonna be disappointed when I just left. I hated when they was angry or disappointed in me.

When we was driving to the airport, I asked Charlie to stop by the Cullens. I took the letters I had written to everybody and put them in the mailbox. I took a minute just looking at the house, just saving every detail in my mind. Then I turned my back to the house and left, without looking back.


	2. Back in hell

AN: I changed the title to Trouble and Music.

Disclamer: I don't own Twilight or anything related to Twilight .

Playlist:

Nickelback – Animals

Metro Station – Control

Avril Lavigne – Anything but ordinary

**Back in hell.**

BPOV

Yeah, I was back in Forks. After 5 years I was back. I didn't want to be here. My _dear_ mother sendt me here.

_**Flashback**_

_I was climbing down the tree that was at the window where my room was. James was waiting on me a couple blocks away. When I got down from the tree, I ran to the car._

_''Hey Babe''_

_''Hey''_

_James was my fuck-buddy. He is 24 years old, who dosn't like a older man? He has sand-blonde hair, in a ponytail. And he is muscular, not huge but you could see that he used the gym sevral times a week. _

_''Are you going or what?'' I snapped at him._

_''Yeah, just admiering you.''_

_''What ever, just go to the normal place.''_

_He drove down to the beach. The whole trip he had his one hand on my thigh, not that I minded. When he stoped the car, I got in the backseat of the car. _

_''You coming or not?'' I said with my seductive voice._

_''Always for you.''_

_''You are such a romantic pig sometimes.''_

_''I know, but you know you love it.'' He smirked._

_Once he, finally, got in the back seat I straddled his lap. And began to kiss him forcefully. His hands bagan to open my pants. He got my pants down my thigh._

_''Nice panties.''_

_''Shut up, you know you love them.'' I quoted him._

_My panties was black with pink hearts and pink bows. _

_He took his, painfully slow, into my panties. When his hand was halfway down. The cardoor flew open._

_''ISABELLA SWAN GET OFF THAT MAN!''_

_Oh shit! Renee, my mom._

_I got of James in a hurry._

_''Oh God.. Mom we were only fooling around.''_

_''Get in that car.'' Her voice was full of venom._

_Renee pointet over to a car, Phil was in the car. He looked disappointed. I hate when people is disappointed in me. But I had gotten used to it._

_I got in the car. While I sat there I heard Renee yelling at James. She was even more pissed when she found out that James was 24 years old. She began to yell at him even more for taking advantage of a 17 year old._

_The whole car ride home Renee didn't say a word._

_When we got home, Renee didn't yell at me, she just said I was going to Forks._

_**End of flachback**_

I saw Charlie waiting for me. I walked over to him, since it didn't look like he saw me.

''Hey Charlie.''

''Bells! My little girl.'' He smiled.

''I'm not that little anymore.''

''No, I guess not. My little girl would not get in so much trouble as you have these past years.''

He was right. First it was the anorexia, when Renee found that out she sendt me to a lot of doctors and shrinks. I have started eating again, but it's not so much. I have gained some weight but I'm happy with myself now.

But not eating was a way for me to not be so stressed. So when I started eating, I got stressed. That was when I started to go to alot of parties. And get really drunk. It was a way to escape the real world.

I hadn't told Renee about what Edward did. I guess Charlie knew something, if _he _had told his family about what happend.

I was scared about going to school. I would have to meet them again. I wonder if they are mad at me? I guess Alice is, maybe Rosalie to. But I think the guys could forgive me. I was most nervous about meeting _him_.

On the way home it was just a bit small talk. Charlie and I aren't people who talk much, to enybody really.

''I don't think enybody at home is going to know that you are here.'' Charlie said.

''I thought Forks was a town were everybody knew each others secrets.''

''It is, but you came kinda.. unexpected, so no one knows.''

''That's great, I don't want people to know I'm here.''

''Why?''

''Guess I want it to be a suprise.''

''Well, anyway your mother said that your car will be here in a couple days.''

''Do I have to **walk** to school then?..''

''The first days, yes.''

''_Great_..''

I was going to miss my car so much. I love my black peugot (picture on profile). I had gotten it from Phil on my sweet sixteen. James and I have some good memories from that car...

And then we was at the house that I used to call home. I hadn't been here since the day I left. It was still the same. Small and white. It was still the same inside. The same kitchen, where my mom had painted a picture. The living room is exacly the same, the sofa looked a bit more used. My room was the same as when I left.

''You can buy some new stuff, to make it more you. But I bought a new sheet. It's purple.. Is purple ok?''

''Purple is nice.''

''Okey, I'll let you get unpacked.'' He said as he began to get out off my room.

''Hey dad, thanks.''

He just murmured something.. I think he said your welcome or some shit.

God.. I need a smoke. I sat down by the window, and took a long drag. I just smoked when I was nervous or stressed. I know it's bad, but I'm addicted.

When I was done I unpacked my stuff. It's wasn't much, I didn't have much space in my suitcase. But I had the most importat stuff. A couple of jeans, some t-shirts, jackets, my favourtie converse, other shoes and som other stuff.

Suddenly it was a knock on my door.

''Come in.''

''I'm gonna call for som pizza, you still eat it with just ham?''

''Yeah.. I'll come down in a sec.''

''Okey.''

That was kinda sweet that he remember that I only eat pizza with ham. I'm boring, I know.

Rest of the evening was slow. I went to bed early. I wanted to get my beauty-sleep.

The next day I woke up early. I had nearly two and a half hour before I had to be at school, and Charlie was already gone.

I took a long shower, the warm water relaxed my muscles. After that it was my small dilemma. I didn't have much clothes, and I needed to make a good first impression. I checked the weather. It was sunny. That was unusual.

After a while I found an outfit. It was a pair of ripped pants, a black singlet, love kills heels and a black leather jacket (pictures on profile). I thought it was good. I didn't look like a hooker or a mothers little girl. I was happy with myself.

When I lived in Phenoix I changed a lot. Under puberty I got less and less clumsy, now I'm not clumsy at all. I got a hole new fashion style. I'm not so shy anymore either, I'm not a show off or anything but I don't hide.

Music became a big part of me. I found out that I have an amaizing voice, or my music teacher told me. I felt like I belonged on the stage, when I was singing.

I also learned to play the guitar. When I lived here before, Jasper tried to teach me a little on the guitar. But at the time I just could not understand how to play.

I finished my make-up. Just a little mascara and eyeliner. I put my hair in a high ponytale and styled it so it was curly in the end. My hair had many layers so some hair didn't go in the ponytale. I loved it. Then I was done.

''I look good.'' I told to myself.

Then I just grabbed some breakfast because I didn't have much time left.

When I got to school, I was really nervous. I rememberd where the school was, Renee and I used to go by here sometimes when I was little. You almost couldn't see it, because it was squeezed in along with other buildings.

There was nobody here yet, only two cars. I walked to the building where it stood OFFICE. It was a woman there. She had red hair, a little to much make-up and her clothes was a size to small. I'm rather sure that she wanted to be younger.

''Hello dear.''

''Hello, Ehm.. I'm Isabella Swan, I need my schedule.''

''Look at you Isabella, all grown up. I'm , you probably don't remember me. Your mother and I used to be friends.''

She just kept talking and talking, after 2 minutes I just had to interupt her.

''Oh, that's good. Schedule?''

''Yes, yes, here you go darling.''

She gave me my schedule. When I looked at it I saw that I had music first. That's actually a great start. I did get an A in music in Pheonix, so this should be good. I just hope that we have an ok teacher.

''Bye .''

''Bye Honey.''

I hate when people call me honey. It's not like I'm eight anymore. When I got outside I put my sunglasses on. Although it was not so much sun.

I walked to the football field to smoke. I would find my locker later. Down at the football field I saw someone I used to know, Tanya. All I recogniced was her fake blonde hair and the boobs in her face. If I thought they were in her face when she was 12, I was wrong. I couldn't see how she got them so high. Maybe she was a stuffer, as I liked to call people who put stuff down their bra. It's ok with a push-up bra, don't get me wrong or anything. It's just stuffers are just lame.

She was making out with someone. I knew it wasn't Edward. I only saw a little of the guy. This guy was blonde, Edwardhas bronze hair. I was really happy it wasn't Eddie, as Tanya liked to call him_._

I finished my smoke, and started to walk up to the parking. I still had five minutes til class started. When I got up the small hill, who led to the football field, I saw them.

Jasper was holding Alice around her waist, and he would steel small kisses from her. Rosalie and Emmett was making out. Lots of people who make out on this school. And it was Edward. I he was laughing at something Alice said.

He looked older, a bit more muscular, and his hair was a little longer. And he was tall. Not a giant, but just perfect. The whole Edward was perfect.

Then he looked my way, and smiled. Did he recognize me? I was about to smile in return when..

''EDDIE BABY!'' Tanyas annoying voice said.

Tanya ran up to Edward and kissed him. More pushed her tongue down his throat. It just looked disgusting. It was more disgusting to know that her tongue had been down somebody elses throat just a some minutes before. Wait a minute.. was Tanya cheating on Edward?

I didn't know how I felt about that. I wanted Edward to hurt like he hurt me. But at the same time I didn't want an angel to hurt.

I was pulled out of my thougths when the bell rang. Shit, where was the music room? I didn't know. I noticed that all of the Cullens and Hales went one direction, and Tanya another. I heard Jasper say let's get to music class. When they got inside they spilt up. Emmett and Alice went in one direction, and Rosalia, Jasper and Edwar in another.

I followed them until they walked in a door. I stopped and wonderd if I was gonna go inside, but suddenly a man began to close the door.

''Wait, is that the music room?''

''Yes, are you taking this class?''

''Yeah.. I just moved back here yesterday, so I start today.''

''Welcome then, what is you name.''

We were inside the classroom by now. And everybody was looking at me. I took my sunglasses off. I knew they would realize that it was me when I said my name. Here goes nothing..

''Isabella Swan, I prefer Bella.''

I heard a gasp behind me. I just kept my eyes on the teacher.

''Welcome Bella, I'm .''

looked young, 26 or something. He was kinda handsome, but too teacher-ish. Very up thight.

''Why don't you tell us something about yourself?''

I smiled a nervous smile and turned to face the class room, but kept my eyes on the floor. You can do this.. Yes you can.. I took a deep breath and looked up from the floor. The first thing I saw was a pair of green eyes that I knew belonged to Edward.

''Hey guys.. I'm Bella. I used to live here until I was 12. But I moved to Pheonix, to my mom. I had a hard time with loosing my grandmother and my best friend.''

I was having a hard time standing here and talk about it. I took another deep breath and looked at anything or anybody just not _them_. And I told the class about how I got here. Anorexia and the partying. I left out many details, so they just got the really short story. I left out the car part with James. I just said my mom could not handle me anymore.

When I was finished everybody looked at me like I was some kind of crazy-person, maybe I am.

''And I sing and play the guitar.''

I felt Edward eyes on me the whole time. But I didn't look at him. I'm sure if I did I would my legs wouldn't carry me. He had that effect on me.

''Ehm.. so would you like to preform something for us?'' looked shocked.

I didn't blame him.

''Um.. sure.''

I thought about what I wanted to sing. I decided to sing Avril Lavigne with anything but ordinary. I think it suit me well.

''I need an guitar, I'm gonna do an acoustic version of Anything but ordinary by Avril Lavigne.''

I got an guitar, and I sat down in a chair. And started to play.

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream_  
_It makes me feel alive_

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed

_Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring

_I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme_

_  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive_

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
_And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

Let down your defences  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident, turibulent, succulent  
opulent permanent, no way  
_I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away_

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby

Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
oh  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please. 

When i was finished I looked at Edward. I just felt that I needed to look. He smiled a small and sad smile. I knew that smile. It was that smile he had when he felt sorry for sombody, or guilty. Mabye it was both. But I didn't need his pity. I was fine on my own.

''That was really nice, Bella.'' said. He actually smiled a real smile, but I could see that he that he also felt sorry for me. His eyes told me so.

''Now, why don't you go and sit next to ?''

My eyes grew wide. I couldn't sit next to Edward. It would drive me crazy. He was the only man in this world that can get me feel that way, and I don't like it. It's scary to feel something so strong. I was pulled out of my thoughts by .

''Bella, is that a problem?''

''N-no, just gone for a moment there.''

I walked up next to Edward and sat down beside him. I sat as far away from him I could get. But I could still smell him. He still smelled the same. His smell indescribable, it's manly but at the same time not. It has always been my favourite smell in the world. I had really missed it.

''Well, these next few weeks we are going to work in pairs. You are going to work with the one sitting beside you. You will work with the one beside you. If you and your partner does something playsomething really diffrent, be creative. I'll give you a sheet with the assigment.''

Oh fuck, that means me and.. Edward.


	3. Reunion

AN: I'm going to do a bit EPOV. I'm gonna try to keep it mostly to BPOV.

Disclamer: owns it all.

Age:

Alice: 16 (sophmore)

Edward, Bella, Tanya, Jasper, Rosalie: 17(juniors)

Emmett: 17(senior)

**Reunion**

**EPOV**

Ugh.. I hated Monday morning. Who dosn't hate it? But I had this feeling that I was gonna get a big suprise today. Alice also said something about having a feeling that something was going to happen today. Never bet against the psychic.

''EDWARD, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED, WE ARE GONNA BE LATE'' Emmetts booming voice.

''Yeah, yeah, I'm up.''

I took care off my morning routine. And got down to get som breakfast. Esme had my normal breakfast finished already.

''Thanks, mom.'' I said, and kissed her cheek.

''No problem, honey.''

While I was sitting and eating I began thinking of Bella. I hadn't seen her since _that_ day. I had just been talking with Tanya about Bella. It wasn't nice of me to say those things, but I mostly just said it to get Tanya off my back. I realise that I shouldn't have said those things. I should have defended her.

In the middle off our conversation I had heard Esme asking Bella where she was going. I also heard that she was trying really hard not to cry. I had gotten on my feet and ran to the front door just to see Bella run off. She didn't even stop when I yelled after her.

Then Tanya came up behind me. And I sort of forgot about Bella. The next day I got a letter saying that she had left because of me. I told my family a bit about why she left. I didn't tell the whole truth. I just told them I said some bad stuff about her, and it hurt her that I did it.

''Edward, are you there?!'' An anoying voice said. The voice belonged to Alice.

''Yeah, just spaced out for a minute.''

''More like five.'' She mumbled. ''Anyway we are going now.''

The car ride was more quiet than usual. Not even Emmett was talking. I think all of us had that feeling that something was going to change today.

Once we got to school, we were greeted by Jazz and Rose. Em and Rose was making out in a couple off seconds.

''Anyone seen Tanya?'' I asked.

''No, I haven't seen her.'' Jazz said.

Rose would probably replied me, if her tounge hadn't been down my brothers neck.

''She probably isn't here. If she was she would be dry humping you alredy.''

I had to laugh at that. Tanya had a habit to go a little bit overboard. But I couldn't say I didn't like it. Hey, I'm a man!

I turned a round to look down against the football field. It was someone there I didn't recognize. She had sunglasses on, even tho it wasn't necessary. She was thin, a bit short but her shoes made her longer. She was beautiful. I didn't have time to think about her more than that because Tanya was coming up behind the new girl.

''EDDIE BABY!''

I really hated that name. I smiled a bit forced smile. But it was ok when she kissed me. Tanya is a great kisser, but it wasn't any sparks. I don't know how it is to feel those sparks, so I don't care. I didn't even know if the sparks exist.

I only kissed two girls except Tanya. Bella was my first kiss. I can't really remember it. We was only five or something. I only remembeer that I liked it. The second girl I kissed was in kindergarten. It was an accident, the girl and I thougt it was disgusting.

''Edward, let's get to music class.'' Jasper said.

I gently pushed Tanya off me. She kissed me one final time and went to her class. We walked inside. Em and Ali went to their class, while Jazz, Rose and myself went to we sat in our normal seats. I was the only one in class with nobody sitting next to me.

Suddenly I heard a beautiful, but familiar voice. I couldn't quite remember where I had heard it before. But I had heard it. It was the new girl, and she was talking to .

''Welcome then, what's your name?''

She looked like she was thinking. And after a minute she took off her sunglasses. I didn't see her eyes because she kept looking at the floor.

''Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella.''

Rosalie let out a gasp. I was to shocked to say anything. Jasper just looked fucking smug. He was the only one I told the whole story to, he didn't judge you like other would.

When Bella began to tell a bit about herself, I felt like she didn't tell the whole story. But who would do that infront of their new class?

I felt guilty and sorry about what I had done to her. I knew she got anorexia becuse I had said she was fat. She hadn't really been fat, just chubby. I was lost in my little world until I saw Bella walk up and sat slowly down next to me. She sat as far away from me that she could, not that I blamed her. When gave us the assigmet I could see that Bella stiffend.

**BPOV.**

_Oh fuck, that means me and.. Edward._

Oh shit, shit, shit.

''Edward, Bella, is it a problem?'' asked when he came with the assigment.

''No, of course not.'' Edward said.

''Bella?''

''N-no.'' I choked out.

''Good, you guys can take group room number 5. Edward you know where that is, right?''

''Yes, come with me this way Bella.''

He stood up and walked to the door.

''Are you coming?''

I just stood up and followed him. I didn't bother talking to him. We walked to the room in an uncomfortable silence. I was waiting for him to break it. And he probably didn't know what to say. When we was at room number 5, he opened the door for me. Always such a gentleman, he had been when we were younger too.

''Did you do it because of me?''

''Did what?''

I wanted him to say it. I wanted him to suffer.

''You know, everything.''

I looked at him. He was studying the floor like it was the most intresting thing in the world.

''I want yoy to say _it_, Edward.''

He snapped.

''Did you fucking leave, starve yourself and get into trouble because of me?!''

''Yes.''

''Why?'' His voice was just a bit louder than a whisper.

''Because you hurt me. I looked at you like my fucking best friend! And I trusted you! I left because I was emotionaly hurt already, and you just made it so much worse. I couldn't be in the same room as you when I knew you thougt that about me. You said that I was fat so I just decided to go down in weight. My life was very stressful because I didn't have friends anymore. I had no one to really talk to. And not eating made it less stressful. I know it sounds crazy but what ever.. And the trouble.. Just a way to escape reality. I just couldn't deal with everything.''

After my little speech he looked shocked and just heartbroken.

''Don't be sad. What's done is done. Beside if I hadn't gone to Pheonix I would still be shy, fat, emo Bella, that nobody really liked.'' I smiled a sad smile.

''We liked you, always did.''

''Did you tell them?''

''I told Jasper everything, because he dosn't judge. I told the others that I said some bad things about you. I didn't tell them everything tho.''

I understood why he didn't tell them the whole truth. I wouldn't have told the whole truth either.

''Edward, look I'm not gonna say that I'm not mad at you. But I think that maybe we can be friends again. But you need to give me some time, ok?''

''Yeah sure.''

''Ok, good. Now what should we do about this assigment?''

Before we could do anything more the bell rang.

''How about we think about it until next music class?'' Edward asked.

''Ok.. I need to find my locker so I'll see you around.''

''Sure.''

I began to look after the sheet with my locker number on. I found out that my locker number was 79. And began to walk away to look for it.

''I missed you, Bellarella.'' Edward shouted after me.

I turned around and looked at him. He looked like he really meant it. And he used the nickname he gave me as a kid. When I thought about it I missed him to.

''I missed you too, Ed the truckdriver.'' I smiled.

His whole face turned into a shit-eating grin. I laughed and turned around to find my locker. Suddenly I was faced with an angry pixie.

''Hey Alice..''

''ISABELLA SWAN, WHY IN HELL DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOOD-FUCKING-BYE?!''

''I can't tell you right now, but I didn't mean to hurt you. I just couldn't say it face to face.''

''It really hurt, Bells.''

Alice now just looked so broken. I did the only thing I could think off. I hugged her, like it was no tomorrow. I just stood and hold her for a couple of minutes.

''I missed you, Ali.''

''I know, missed you too.''

After our little reunion, we acted just like we nothing had happend at all.

''You look great Bells.''

''Thanks..''

''Bells, how did you.. You know get so skinny?''

''I'm gonna tell you, but I'm going to tell you at lunch, so I don't have to tell the story to everybody seperate, because then I would have to tell it 4 times or somthing. I don't really like to talk about it anyways.''

''Why?''

''I dunno. Just it hard. Anyway is Edward dating Tanya?''

''Yes, they started dating two years ago.''

''Oh..''

That means she is fucking cheating on him. Double shit. No.. she has to tell him.

Alice helped me find my locker, turns out it was right next to Edwards. I'm not complaining. It would give us a bit more time everyday together. Even tho I had not forgiven him, I could not deny that I had missed our friendship.

I missed his humor, the way he would always hum when we used to listen to Debussy. When we had convercations without talking. Or when I was sad he would hold me. I just missed Edward.

I was suprised how much I missed the physical conection. His smell and how much more calm and outgoing I was in his presence.

I said goodbye to Alice since we had diffrent classes, and walked to calculus. Once in class I just thought about the situation with Tanya and Edward.

After a while I decided to let her say it to him. I was gonna give her a month to say it. If she didn't I would tell him. Anyway why would Edward belive me if I said she cheated? They have been dating for two years, and been friends when I wasn't here. Who would he belive, the one that left or the one that stayed? I'm rather positive that he would choose her.

Lunch, I was going to sit with all my old friends and talk about what happend. They would need more details that what I said infront of class. I took a deep breath and walked into lunch.

They were all sitting there, including Tanya. I was obviuos that they had a normal table, and it looked like they ruled the school. They just looked so royal-ish, but not Tanya. She just looked like a hore.

As I was standing in line to get my lunch. Emmett came up behind me.

''That was not much food Bellarella.''

''I guess it's not, but I don't need more, Emmy Bear.''

I just had a chicken salad, an apple and som water. I didn't eat more that that. I probably just eat half the salad anyway.

''Everybody need to eat more that that.''

''I missed you Em.''

He picked me up in a bone crushing hug.

''Emmy.. can't.. breath.''

He let me go, and sat me down at the floor again. He first looked a bit guilty, but when I saw that I was smiling he began to laugh.

''Come, Bellarella.''

Now I was nervous. I knew three of six had forgiven me, but they hadn't talked to me in a group in a long time.

Suddenly someone _bitch slapped_ me.

''Fuck!''

''You deserve that for not saying goodbye!'' Rose..

I knew she would be upset.

''I kinda did, didn't I?''

And then she hugged me, and we were all girly girls saying 'I'm sooo sorry', the others began to laugh at us. Rose gave them the evil eye, that shut them up.

Jasper just gave me an one armed hug, and said he missed me too. I was happy that he was so laid back. He was so perfect for Alice.

Then everybody was back in buseniss. They all wanted to know about what happend, Tanya just looked bored tho.

I told them most of the story. I didn't say everything Edward said. I just felt like not to do it. And I ended the story with James.

''And then my mom found us with his hands down my panties.''

''No way.'' Emmett boomed.

''Way.''

They just looked shocked. Alice was first to recover.

''How many guys have you slept with?''

''Well.. I have just fucked James, it's not like I'm a whore or something.'' I said while glared at Tanya when I said the whore thing.

''Anyway enough about me. What have happend here.'' I asked.

''How 'bout you ask us questions, and we answer, if you eat.'' Jasper smirked.

They obviously thought that I was too skinny.

''Sure, okey. Alice and Jasper, when did you start dating?''

They told me teally much about what had happend. I didn't ask any questions about Tanya and Edwards relationship, I didn't want to know about it.

I got to know that Alice and Jasper had been dating in a year, Rose and Em had been together in two years. They all had a musical talent, except of Tanya. I smirked when I found that out.

Edward played piano and guitar, Jazz played the guitar, Em loved the drums, Ali had fell for keyboard and she also did some back up singing. Rose suprised me by saying she played bass, she didn't seem like a bass type of girl.

''Why haven't you asked about me and Eddie?''

She just couldn't stand not be in senter off attention.

''Dunno, didn't think about it..''

''Bella, what are you doing today?'' Alice interupted.

''Um, I got to finish unpacking and I have to get some new furniture to my room.''

''Oh.. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out.''

Then I got a thought.

''Ali, how about tomorrow we have a sleep over, and didn't you mention that Esme and Carlisle was going down to Seattle?''

''That's a great idea!And yes, they are going. We can have the whole house to ourselfs.''

''But can I come over a bit early. I really want to see them.''

God, I have missed many people.

''Yes, you could come right after school. After you pack your stuff tho.''

''Sure, so are everybody coming?''

It was yes from all of them, inculdig Tanya. Ugh..


	4. Truth or dare and sleeping

Disclamer: I don't own Ed the truckdriver or anything Twilight related.

Playlist:

Taylor Swift - You belong with me

Linkin Park – Leave out all the rest

Paramore – Misery Business

Beyonce – Single ladies

**Truth or Dare and sleeping**

**BPOV**

The rest of the day want by so fast, and suddenly it was Friday. I was in a really happy mood today. I almost jumped out off bed and got in the shower. I didn't feel like I had to impress somebody at school now, so I just grabbed a gray hoodie, black jeans and my dark red chucks. My hair just went up in a high ponytail.

School was mostly like yesterday, except this one guy came up to me and was all in my face. His name was Mike. I tuned out after that. He just kept talking and talking.. I just said I was late for class and ran away.

I was really excited about to night. I was lucky that Alice said she would help me pack, I wouldn't know what to bring.

''Bella, can we take your car?'' Alice asked me when school ended.

''Sure, just jump in.'' Pointing at my car.

''Just gonna say goodbye to Jazzy first.'' She said and walked, more like danced, her way to Jasper.

They were so cute together. They just looked in each others eyes and it was an so intimate minute I didn't want to interupt.

Once in the car Alice turned on the radio. And a song I didn't recognize came on.

_You're on the phone  
with your girlfriend  
she's upset  
she's going off about  
something that you said  
she doesn't get your humor  
like i do_

_i'm in my room  
it's a typical tuesday night  
i'm listening to the kind of music  
she doesn't like  
she'll never know your story  
like i do_

but she wears short skirts  
i wear t-shirts  
_she's cheer captain  
and i'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day  
__when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time_

if you could see  
that i'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you  
see you belong with me  
you belong with me.

''Who sing this song?'' I asked Alice who was humming with the music.

''Taylor Swift with you belong with me.''

''I liked the lyrics.'' It reminded me of Edward.

By that time we was home. Alice actually ran to my closet to look what I had. I had to laugh at her. She looked like a six year old getting ice cream. She handed me clothes for tomorrow. Some underwear, make up and a pair of necklaces.

''What about some thing to sleep in?''

''You won't need it.''

''Um.. okey.''

With that we jumped in the car again and drove the familiar road to the Cullen mansion. It had been a long time since I had been there. I felt a bit nervous, I was going to see Esme and Carlisle again.

Alice looked a bit bored, while I was freaking out.

''What if they don't like me?'' I whisperd.

''Why wouldn't they like you?''

''Well I have changed, if you didn't noticed!''

''Relax, Bella.''

We walked up the front door, and Alice unlocked the door. And then a pair of arms was around me.

''Bella! I missed you so much!''

''Hey, Esme.. I missed you ro.''

I had. Esme was one of the most lovely persons in the world.

''Get in here, you two. The others are here already. You poor Bella, Alice told me what you have been through. I'm so sorry.''

''S okey..'' I mumbled.

I think Esme understood that I didn't want to talk about it, so she dropped the subject.

''Are you girls hungry?''

Esmes cooking was amazing, and I couldn't say no to her cooking. Ever.

''Yes.'' I answerd, a bit to quickly.

She just laughed at me. She gave me a bowl with pasta. It was the greatest thing I had eaten in five years.

''This is so good.'' I said with my mouth full of food.

''It's not nice to talk with food in your mouth, Bella.''

I knew that voice. I turned around and saw Carlisle.

''Carlisle!'' I said and jumped up and gave him a hug.

''Hello Bella, it is so nice to see you again.''

Then everybody came into the kitchen. Well Tanya was not there. They were laughing and having fun. It just looked like a really happy family. I smiled.

''Bella.'' Edward said with a smile.

He came to me and hugged me.

''What is it with this family and hugging?.. Anyway you just saw me 30 minutes ago.''

''Long enough.''

''Bells, we need to get readyyy!'' Alice's sing-song voice said.

''Sure, by the way.. where's Tanya?''

''She'll be here in a couple of minutes.''

''_Yeey_..''

The others laughed at me.

I was really getting used to be around Edward. I liked him. I didn't trust him yet, but I really liked being with him.

When we was at Alice's room she found out a t-shirt saying: wow, you're stupid!, it's one of my favourites. And a pair of panties, the same that I had in the car with James.

''Alice, pants?''

''You won't need them, when Esme and Carlisle is gone we just wear this.'' Rosalie said walking out off the bathroom.

''Ok.''

I didn't know how I felt about that. It was fine, I guess.

Suddenly Tanya walked in like she owned the place. She had her bag with her. And one thing I noticed, her one boob was bigger than the other.

''Tanya, one of your boobs is bigger than the other.'' I said as inocent as I could.

Alice laughed so much that she fell on the floor. Rosalie fell on top of Alice because she was laughing so hard. Tanya just looked red. I guess the others heard that they fell because all of them came running up to Alice's room.

''What happend?'' Emmett asked.

Rose tried to tell him but she was laughing so she couldn't say it.

''I just pointed uout that Tanyas one boob was bigger than the other.'' I said between giggles.

Everybody just stood there looking at us like we were crazy. Then Esme began to giggle, even tho she tried to hide it. The boys just stood there akward, not knowing what to do. Alice finally got a grip and got them out of there.

The rest of the night was ok. Tanya was kind of a bitch. But other than that was fun. We painted our nails, Rose did my hair and we just did girl stuff.

When Esme and Carlisle went, we changed into our t-shirt and panties. Rose had a t-shirt with the joker on, and a pair of black and pink panties. Alice had a blue t-shirt saying; I 3 new stuff, and a pair of red panties. But Tanya had a baby yellow singlet on and you could almost see her breasts, and a minimal blue pantie. She looked just slutty. What do Edward see in her?

We walked down to the guys. I could see their erection grow. But what confused me was that Edward couldn't look away from me. I could also see that Tanya was jealous. The guys was shirtless, and it didn't go unnoticed that Edward was flawless.

''Can you guys get the pillows and blankets?'' Alice asked the boys.

''Sure, sweetie.'' Jasper replied.

Alice thanked him by kissing him briefly.

You could see that they was in love. Just like you could see that Emmett and Rose was in love. But you couldn't see that Edward and Tanya was. That thougt made me smile.

The boys went to get the stuff we needed.

''Well, I'm hungry.'' Tanya said.

Was she always complaining?

''Did somebody say hungry?'' Emmett, what a shock.

''How about I make us some food?'' I asked.

''Are you sure Bella, you don't have to do that.'' Edward said.

''No, I want to do it.''

With that I made my way to the kitchen, the others began to prepare the living room. I started cooking some tacos and nachos. I figured that they would like that. Beside everybody loves my special nachos.

When I was makeing the food I was so wrapped up in it, so I didn't notice that Edward came in.

''What are you humming?''

I jumped up in suprise and dropped the things I was working on.

''Sorry, I didn't know that I would scare you.''

''It's ok, just suprised.''

''So what were you humming?''

I wasn't even aware I was humming. I thought about it for a second and realised what I was humming.

''You belong with me.'' I said with a smile. The song had reminded me of Edward. ''Food is ready. I'll tell the others.''

And then I just left to tell the others.

We all ate, and everybody said it was good. But Tanya complained she would get fat from all the cheese. I treid teally hard not to roll my eyes. Edward also looked frustaded, and told me he loved my food.

When we was done, we did the dishes. And then Alice decided we were going to play singstar. I didn't mind since I usually sing.

Alice and Emmett did an duet on Beep by PCD. It was hilarious, because Em was singing the PCD part and Alice did Will.'s part. Let's just say Em can't sing.

Edward, who has a really good voice, sang Leave out all the rest with Linkin Park. I love that song. He was good, he was a sing star.

I decided to do Misery Business by Paramore. Another song that reminded me about Edward. It's like my brain is on the Edward-channel.

Then Tanya decided she wanted to have the spotlight. She decided to do Katy Perry with I kissed a girl. It was so funny! She was so bad, and off key. She was walked around the living room with the mic and trying to be sexy. It didn't work. She ended up with wannabe. Let's say she got pissed and didn't want to do that anymore.

Then Rose wanted to play truth and dare. I was kinda looking forward to this.

''I'll start.'' Alice said. ''Jazzy, truth or dare?''

''Dare.''

''I dare you to.. go out on the street and sing Single ladies with Beyonce.''

We all walked out the the street with a cd-player. Emmett put the song on, and Jasper began to sing.

All the single ladies [x7]  
Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
He decided to dip, but now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me

[Chorus: x2]  
Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
Ooo, ooooo, oooo

I put gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Fit me tighter than my in my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drank in my cup  
I could care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn  
But now you gonna learn  
What it really feels to miss me

[Chorus x2]

Don't treat me 2 the things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
He's a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you want  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
Like a ghost  
I'll be gone

All the single ladies [x7]  
Now put your hands up  
Ooo, ooooo, oooo, ooo

All the naighbours was looking at him. Some of the girls was giggeling. The men was shaking their heads. The moms just looked embarrassed. Some boys a bit younger than us just looked at him in shock. We were laughing our heads off.

When the song ended a very red Jasper just walked inside again. We couldn't stop laughing.

''Rose, truth or dare?'' Jasper asked when we, finally, put ourselfs together.

''Truth.''

''Is it true that your first dirty kiss was with Mike Newton?''

''Yes.'' Rose answerd really shortly.

Then she smirked.

''Tanya, truth or dare?''

''Truth.''

Than we just went on. I said truth a couple of times. The I decided to take dare, and Alice was asking me.

''Bella, you have to kiss Edward in two minutes, on the mouth, with tounge.''

I just looked at her like she just had two heads. Then I looked at Edward who looked a bit flushed. Then I realised it would be a good thing for Edward. He would see it was better to kiss someone and not have a tounge pushed down your throat.

I went over to Edward and straddling his lap. I gently placed my lips on his. And just went on for a couple of seconds without tounge, than I ran my tounge over his lips, asking for entrance. He replied at once with opening his mouth. Our tounges was having a battle, and I loved it. I felt the famous sparks. It was the best kiss I have ever had.

Then Alice had to ruin it by saying timed up. Stupid little pixie. Well I couldn't make out with him in front of his girlfriend anyway.

Tanya, was pissed because of what just happend and decided she didn't want to play anymore. Edward asked her to come with him for a second. He was angry at her for ruining the night. All of us heard them fighting upstairs. After 20 minutes a pissed off Edward came down. Tanya came down a couple of minutes later.

''Let's just watch a movie.'' Edward said.

We ended up watching Iron Man. Alice wanted to see a romantic move, and Em wanted to see a thriller. We ended up with something in the middle. Edward was angry because of Tanya, and told them to shut up and then he picked Iron Man.

Alice and Jasper took the one love seat, and Rose and Em took the other. Edward, Tanya and I ended up on the couch. Edward was in the middle, and Tanya and I was on each side of him. Tanya was bored after 15 minutes and went to bed.

After an hour only Edward and I was up. I started to get pretty tierd and fell asleep. I guess over night Edward fell asleep also, because I woke up in his arms. He was holding me, both of our legs was up in the couch and he had his head in the crook of my neck.

What scared me was that it felt so right, and I felt so safe with him holding me. I decided to get up, without waking him. It was easier said than done. He kept holding me, and he wouldn't let go. It was about 5 o'clock in the morning and I was tierd. So I just gave up and fell asleep again.

''Bella, wake up!'' Alice said in a hushed voice.

''Ugh.. 5 more minutes.''

''Now.''

Then I rememberd where I was. I got up, Edward actally let me go this time. Alice stood there smiling smugly.

''What are you smiling about?'' I snapped at her.

''Just that you guys are perfect for each other, when you talk it's like you are in your own little world. And that, the sleeping, just looked like you fit together. You guys are getting married some day.''

''Alice have you forgotten that his GIRLFRIEND is upstairs?''

''No, but I think they are about to break up. They have been fighting a lot. And Tanya is getting anoying.''

''I thought you guys are friends?''

''Yeah, but she wasn't like this before.''

We was in the kitchen by now, and Alice turned to the fridge to start on breakfast.

''More like since forever.'' I grumbled.

''I heard that.'' Alice said.

* * *

**AN: This took a bit longer than the others. I have been sick and I didn't have much inspiration. But it was my favourite chapter so far to write. **

**So I have been wondering if you guys wanted diffrent POV? And who's POV?**

**I'm don't know if I'm gonna do a lemon. Let's see how the story goes. **

**Review, thanks. It makes me want to write. **


	5. Breakdown

**Hey guys. It's been forever since I updated (it feels like it for me anyway). I have writers block. I do not really know where this story is going, so be patient. **

**Disclaimer: .**

**Breakdown**

**BPOV.**

I actually had a good time here in Forks. I've gotten my old friends back, and I have not really been in much trouble these last weeks. I have been here three weeks now. Sure I missed the sun, heat and the exciting things in Phoenix, but I think coming here is a good thing, I think.

Edward and I have become really good friends. Sure he has his flaws, but the flaws just make him more perfect, is that even possible? Sometimes we hang out just the two of us, but it is mostly the whole gang. And I trust him again.

Edward and Tanya have been fighting a lot the last couple of weeks. They fight all the time on the phone, and it makes me happy. I know that Edward can have someone so much better than her, like me. Yes, I have started to have more then friendship feelings towards Edward. But I have been pushing those feelings aside, because I know Edward do not feel that way about me.

I was right now in the hell Alice called shopping.

''Bella, you would look so hot in this skirt. Go try it on!''

''Alice..'' I whined.

''We are almost done now Bells.''

''Last time you said that we ended up shopping for two more hours.'' I murmured and went to try the skirt on.

The skirt looked amazing! It was a black mini skirt, but it hugged my hips so nice. It was like it was made for me. Plus it mad my butt look nice.

''Alice, I love this skirt.'' I said as I walked out of the changing room to show her.

It looked like she loved it to because she smiled and told me she would buy it. But I really liked this skirt so I paid for it myself. I usually just let her pay because I do not love the clothes but I did love the skirt so I paid for it.

After we were done with that shop we went to the food court to eat. We decided to share a pizza. We sat down to wait for our pizza. While Alice was getting the pizza guess who showed up. Edward and Tanya, something wicked this way comes.

''Bella! What are you doing here?'' Edward asked while he sat down. Tanya took the seat next to him.

''On a shopping trip with Ali, she was just getting our pizza.''

''Going to get fat again, are we Bella?'' I heard Tanya snicker.

Just then Alice came with the pizza, and I am pretty sure she heard Tanya. She looked so angry, I did not think she could be so mad. Edward looked even more furious. If I did not know him I would be scared of him.

''Yeah.. sure whatever.'' I said in a low sad voice. She knew my weakness to well, my weight. ''I'm just going to go to the bathroom.'' I said and left.

I could hear Alice yelling at her. I did not know she could swear like that, but I did not care at the moment. I just ran to the nearest toilet.

When I was in the bathroom I cried. I do not know why I let her get to me like that. I really hate that society today is all about being skinny and beautiful. It's actually kinda sad that people today is so shallow.

Then I began to have flashbacks about my life, when people would call me fat, throw up after dinner, and a lot of bad memories. I just had a breakdown.

''Bella, are you in there?'' I heard Edward say.

''Yeah..'' I said between sobs.

''Let me in?''

''Sure.'' I got up an unlocked the door, and sat down in a corner in the bathroom and tried to hold myself together. I was in my own little world of memories until I felt a couple of arms around me. Edward just held me, and he sang to me in a low voice.

_This is our last goodbye_

_I hate to feel the love between us die._

_But it is over_

_Just hear this and then I'll go;_

_You gave me more to live for,_

_more than you'll ever know._

_Well, this is our last embrace,_

_must I dream and always see your face?_

_Why can't we overcome this wall?_

_Baby, maybe it's just because I didn't know you at all._

_Kiss me, please kiss me,_

_Butt kiss me out of desire, babe, and not consolation._

_Oh, you know it makes my angry 'cause I know that in time _

_I'll only make you cry, this is our last goodbye_

_Did you say ''No, this can't happen to me''?_

_And did you rush to the phone to call?_

_Was there a voice unkind in the back of your mind saying,_

_''Maybe, you didn't know him at all,_

_you didn't know him at all,_

_oh, did you know?''_

_Well, the bells out in the church tower chime,_

_Burning clues into this heart of mine._

_Thinking so hard on her soft eyes, and the memories_

_Offer signs that it's over, it's over._

''I used to listen to this song after you left. You ok now?''

''Yeah, thanks Edward. I really needed that.''

I cleaned up, while Edward stood outside waiting. I looked like a mess, but I think it looked ok after a while.

I did not want to see Tanya again, but I knew I had to. Edward and I walked back into the food court and spotted Alice and Tanya. I looked down and went over to the table, and sat down. Tanya looked kinda pale, I guess everybody would look like that if they got a taste of Alice's rage.

''Tanya, do not you have something to say to Bella?'' Alice asked in sickly sweet voice.

''Sorry, Bella.''

I could see that she did not mean it. Tanya never apologized and meant it.

''Sure, whatever.''

We sat and ate in an uncomfortable silence, even Alice was quiet. I did not feel like shopping anymore, so Alice and I just went home. In the car Alice suddenly began to talk.

''I cannot belive she would sink so deep. She is just jealous you know?

''Why is she jealous?'' I had no clue why Tanya would be jealous of me.

''She sees that you and Edward have this.. connection. When you guys talk it is like you are in your own little bubble. The way you look at him, and the way he look at you. You can almost feel the love between you. And you do not always have to chit-chat all the time, you can just sit there, and it's not weird or anything. You, guys just, I do not know, fit I guess.''

I did not know what to say, so I just held my mouth shut. I think Alice knew I had to think about it, so she was quiet all the way home.

**This was really short, but I thought that Bellas breakdown needed to be in one chapter. Bella is very sensitive about her weight. **

**I kinda put some of my personal experience in this, so I do know how it is to have problems about weight.**


	6. Finding out

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer still owns it all. **

**Finding out.**

**EPOV**

Today I was actually happy about going to school, Bella would be there. Bella... She looked so broken when I found her in the bathroom. I almost killed Tanya in the car later. Do not get me wrong, I love Tanya but she does not have a right to do that to Bella.

When I got to school Tanya was not there as usual. She always comes from the football field. So I walked down where she usually comes from. I stood down by the football field looking for Tanya, it was five minutes to class, and she still was not there. Just when I was about to go I saw her coming out of the wood with Mike Newton.

''Let's do that again like tomorrow.'' Tanya said.

Her lips were red and a bit swollen and her hair was all over the place after I assume making out with Mike Newton.

''Yeah, that was pretty good. How many guys do you actually make out with, in one day?'' Mike Newton.

'

'Don't know, five or something.''

I was hurt. Tanya has been a bit slutty sometimes but I didn't think she would cheat on me. Newton looked all smug, and confident, prick. I was not going to do anything to him, he was not worth it.

''That was a lot of people Tanya.'' I said.

''Edward, baby! Mike just threw himself over me!'' Tanya said with a high whiney voice.

Mike shrugged and walked to class. He did not care.

''You are such a liar Tanya. It's over.'' I said.

''What?! We are not breaking up! You are going to be a doctor, and when you make a lot of money we will get married, and adopt kids so I don't ruin my body.''

''That is really selfish. Anyway I'm not going to be a doctor, I'm going the music way.''

''Eddie, you're not making any sense. Come on we are going to be late.''

''I'm not going to be a doctor, we are not going to class, we are breaking up and I don't want to ever see your selfish ass again. Now go.''

I think almost scared her away, with my expression. She just stuttered something I did not catch, and ran away.

I sat down on a rock, my head in my hands. I could not believe she would do something like that. Suddenly I heard footsteps, and then I felt a couple of arms around me. The person smelled like strawberries and flowers. I knew it was Bella.

We sat there in silence, in what seemed like forever. She did not say anything, just held me. When I, finally, got a grip, she looked at me with sad eyes.

''Thanks, you didn't have to skip class for me.''

''You would do it for me right?''

''Yes, in a heartbeat.''

''Good, now come with me.''

''Where are we going?''

''You'll see.''

Bella told me to get in her car. She would not tell me where we were going. We drove to Port Angeles, and walked down the street. I did not see where I was going before we were by the ice cream shop we used to hang out in, when we were kids.

''You still prefer Rocky Road?'' She asked me.

''Yep, and you still like Vanilla Bean?''

''Of course… We always used to hang out here.''

''Yeah, the old times. Sometimes I miss it''.

She walked away, but I think I heard her say 'me to'. We bought the ice cream, we fought over who should pay it, and I won as always. Since the weather was nice we went outside and sat in a park.

We just sat there talking about everything and nothing. It was really cheering me up. After we finished our ice cream we went to the playground in the park. Bella sat down in a swing. She looked beautiful. Her big red lips, long brown hair, a little cute nose and the most stunning thing about her, the brown eyes. It is like you can see her soul through them.

''Will you push me?''

''Sure.'' I said and began to push her.

She looked so carefree on the swing. Her hair flying behind her, that beautiful smile and the way she acted.

''What are you thinking about?'' She asked.

How beautiful you are, I thought. But I did not say that to her.

''Nothing. What are you thinking about?''

''Just that I have had a really nice afternoon.''

That made me smile. That meant she liked hanging out with me.

''How are you holding up by the way?'' She asked.

''Huh?''

''With Tanya and stuff.''

''Well you really helped me keeping my mind of off her. Thank you.''

''My pleasure, like I said, I had fun today.''

After a while we walked to the car, and drove home, Bella drove. On the way we had a fight of what music we would listen to. Well it was more like a discussion. She wanted to listen to a girl song, and it was not the best song in history. We ended up somewhere in the middle.

_You had my heart  
And we'll never be world apart  
Maybe in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because..._

When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'm a stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Told you we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

These fancy things,  
Will never come in between  
You are my entity  
Here for infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard

Together we'll mend your heart  
Because...

''I love All time low's cover of umbrella.'' Bella said.

I just mumbled something in return. The lyrics reminded me of Bella. I felt really bad about what I did to her. The song reminded me of the promise I had broken.

***Flashback, EPOV, 6 years old***

''Edward, Stop running! You know how clumsy I am!'' Bella shouted after me.

Bella, my beautiful best friend, was running after me. We were at the playground, with my family. With my thoughts elsewhere Bella ran into me. I landed on top of her. She really have gorgeous eyes. The remind me of home and chocolate.

In that moment I really wanted to kiss her, so I did. It was my first kiss; I knew it was Bella's first also. She would have told me if she had kissed anybody else. The kiss was nice, short and sweet.

I ended the kiss, and looked in Bella's eyes.

''Promise me that whatever happens, we will always be best friends.'' She whispered to me.

''Always, Bella. I love you Bellarella.''

''Love you too, Ed the truck driver.''

***End off flashback***

''Edward, what are you thinking about?''

''Nothing, um… What do we do about your car? It is a detour going back to school.''

''Well you could always pick me up tomorrow morning, and then I'll drive home after school.''

''Sure.''

The rest of the trip was spent in a comfortable silence. I think both of us were thinking a lot. Bella had that thinking look on her face. And before I knew it we were at Bella's home. It was a car in their driveway. I knew it was not her father, because in was not the police car. A man got out of the car. Bella looked terrified and shocked.

''Bella, do you know who that man is?''

''James.''

**Out goes Tanya, in comes James. It was really hard writing this, but it was fun. Hope you liked it. One thing I want you guys to know. Edward never thought Bella was ugly or fat before Tanya came into the picture. In fact he had a crush on her, but Tanya changed that.**

**I'll try get another chapter up in a week. So… R&R thanks. **


	7. Nervous

**Disclaimer: .**

**Nervous**

**BPOV**

''_James.''_

Shit… Shit… SHIT! I did not want James to come here. He meant trouble, and I was done with being 'a bad girl'. James had a way to get me into trouble.

***Flashback***

''James, I don't want to go.'' I said.

''Come on, sexy.''

''Where are we going anyway?''

''Just meeting some friends.''

''Who?''

''Bella, do not be such a bitch. Just do as I say.''

From that moment I just shut up. I had just snuck out of my mom's house to meet him, and he did not tell me where we were going. I knew that if James got irritated he could get violent. He had not been violent against me, but I had seen him in action.

We stopped outside a house. The house looked like it would fall down any minute. It smelled like smoke and it had that smell that really old houses have. It scared me.

''James, where are we? I do not like it here.''

''Do not be such a little girl. Come.''

''No, I will not go inside.''

''COME!'' He said, and then he grabbed my arm and dragged me into the house. He held me so hard that I knew that it would bruise later.

''You are hurting me! Let me go!'' I yelled, but he did not listen.

Inside it was dark, but a little yellow light made it possible to see. It was a hallway, with brown walls and a gray floor. It was some furniture that looked old but new in some way.

''James! You came, brought the little whore also, I see.'' A man yelled from a room at the end of the hallway.

James dragged me into the room. The room looked like a living room. It was five people in the room, including the man that called me a whore. On a little table in the middle there was a white powder and some joints, drugs. I never did any drugs; I always have been against smoke and drugs, since a friend of mine died while he was high.

James placed me in a red worn couch. He sat down next to me, and took a joint from a woman with red hair.

''Thanks Victoria.'' He said. '' Bella, here.'' He said while offering the joint to me.

''No, thanks.''

''Bella, take it. It is not dangerous. Just a bit fun.''

''James, I said I do not want it!'' I yelled.

Then he took my arm again, and took me out in the hallway. He started yelling at me in a hushed voice. I yell back and before I know it he fucking slapped me!

I got so mad that I ran away from him. I saw that he just went inside again and began to make out with the woman called Victoria. I took the bus home. I did not talk to James for two weeks, but then I was so sexually frustrated that I called him.

***End of flashback***

''Bella, are you okay?'' Edward asked. ''I can take you home with me.''

''No, it is okay. I just got surprised. I will see you at school tomorrow.'' I said and got out of the car.

''Remember to pick me up.'' With that I closed the car door, and went to face James.

''Hello James.'' I said.

''Bella, I have missed you.''

''What are you doing here?''

''As I said I missed you. And you do not take my calls, so I decided to come up here.''

''Well if I do not take your phone calls, then maybe you should take a hint and stay away?''

''Bella, do not talk that way to me. I wanted to come.''

''Well I do not want you here, just leave!'' I said and ran to the front door.

I think that pissed him off. He walked to the car and sped away. I have never seen anybody look that angry before. I knew James had some anger issues, but that was kind of scary.

I was kind of scared by James, so I did what I usually do when I am stressed or scared. I took a shower.

I got in the shower, started to think. Ugh… James looked so angry. I am sure that he will come after me again. He had that gift to show up when you did not want him there. I did not think he would do anything to hurt me, I do not think he has the guts to do anything to me. He would always give up, if there was something he wanted and did not get. He was with other words; not a dreamer.

When I was done in the shower, I got out and dried myself. I let the towel drop to the floor. I stood there naked in front of a full body mirror. I do not know if I liked the girl I saw. She looked pale; her hair did not look like her style. The eyes looked dead; it was a bit of a sparkle there, that just got there over the last weeks. Her body looked thin and not healthy thin. More like she had starved herself, like she had in the past. That girl was me and I did not like the girl I saw.

I turned away from the mirror; I could not stand looking at that girl. I did not like the fact that her confidence had gone away, the girl she was in Phoenix had a lot of confidence. I guess that confident girl was a bitch, and the girl I was turning into was not. I was going to get more confident, and still be more like the person I want to be. And I have to do it alone, but with some help along the way.

I finished my night routine, after my little pep talk, and went to bed. That night I dreamt of Edward Cullen, in a good way for a change.

_We were walking down the beach, hand in hand. We were talking about everything and nothing. Just being ourselves. We looked carefree. _

_Edward laughed at something I said, or something I did. I always made a fool of myself when I was around Edward. It is not my fault that he dazzles me, that sexy stupid Volvo-driving god. _

''_Bella, there is something I want to say to you.''_

''_What is it? You know you can tell me anything.''_

''_Yes, I know. But the thing is… I love you Isabella Swan.''_

''_You do?''_

''_Yes.''_

''_I love you too, Edward Cullen.''_

_He chuckled, and then he stared into my eyes, and began to lean in to kiss me. _

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Stupid mother fucking alarm clock. I was having the best dream ever, and then that stupid old thing started to ring. I got up and got on with my daily routine.

I pulled on a t-shirt, with headphones on it. A pair of skinny jeans, a hoodie and my beloved black converse **(Pic on profile)**. Then I ran down stairs, and grabbed some breakfast, and hurried outside so I would not be late for class.

''I thought maybe you wanted a ride to school.'' A greek god said to me while a big grin broke out on my face.

**Hope this makes you happy. It is like 1.15 AM, and I'm tired as hell, but I'm more inspired at night time so yeah.. R&R thanks. **


	8. Just a Walk

Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer owns all twilight related stuff.

**Just a Walk**

BPOV

Edward seemed happy today. His signature crocked smile, sex-hair and the whole package; well he just looked like a happy sex God. Hell, he would look like a sex God even if he wore my grandmas' dress.

''So… What did James want yesterday?'' Edward asked me, his eyes grew a little darker as he said it.

''Well, I do not know really. He said he missed me, and he wanted to see me. I just got the feeling like it was something more to it.'' I did not say that he scared me, Edward would just overreact.

''I do not think you should see or talk to him, Bella. He seems to be trouble, and get you into trouble.''

I smirked at that last statement, he had no idea. James and I had done a lot together. Like that time we had sex in an ally outside a stripper club. The past, Bella, you do not do that anymore. Great, now I am crazy, I am having an inner dialogue with myself. Crazy people do not know they are crazy, there for you are not crazy, Bella.

We pulled in at Forks high school, with 5 minutes to spare. The gang, minus Tanya for once, stood at the end of the parking lot. Alice and Jasper were talking, and stealing small kisses from each other, while Em and Rose where showing a bit too much PDA. Before I got out of the car, Edward was by my side and opened the door, always the gentleman. I just rolled my eyes at him, and let him help me out. I think he saw my smile which was caused by that little action.

''Bella, you look as lovely as always.'' Alice said.

''You do not look so bad yourself.'' Alice looked like a designer store had thrown up at her. And she could totally pull of that look. Lots of brands and colors; pink, yellow and green. She is the only person that I know, who could look like her.

''Well, I have class on the other side of the building, so I got to go. See you guys later.'' I said with a smile, and began to walk towards calculus.

''Bella, hay wait up!'' Someone said behind me.

I turned around to see no other than Mike Something. I put on my best fake smile and waited. The old Bella would have continued walking, but this was a new Bella, and she waited.

''Hey, you are going to calculus, right?''

''Yeah, are you?''

We started to walk towards the classroom, and Mike could not shut up the whole way there. And the worst part is that he did not talk about anything interesting, he only talked about the latest town gossip; some poor kid had an eating disorder. I just tuned him out, and thought about Edward.

''So, would you? … go to prom .. with me? I know we do not know each other that well, but that could change.''

''No, I do not date at the moment. You should as Jessica, I know she wants to go with you.'' Jessica Stanley had talked about going to prom with a guy named Mike. It was not so many Mike in this town, so it had to be him. I had not been listening to her. She had a thing in common with Mike. None of them could shut up.

''Uh… Okay. See you around.'' He said and ran into class.

He would thank me when he was in bed with Jessica.

School, until lunch, was torture. I only had classes, I did not like. I did however have a class with Jasper, so that was not so bad. We talked about our favorite music all class. We had similar taste, but mine was more 'girly', according to him.

Lunch had ups and downs. It was so funny when Emmett told Edward to throw a grape and he would catch it with his mouth. Edward did what he was told to do, but he threw it too far. Somehow Emmett landed on the floor, so did ten more people. Em landed on a poor guy who bumped into somebody else. They went down like domino bricks.

That was the up with lunch; the down was that Tanya came.

''Eddie, missed you! Oh my gosh, I have not seen you in like forever.''

The whole table went silent. Edward had a look of disgust on his face. Personally I could kill her; I think the rest of the Cullen's could too. If I did not know Rosalie I would be scared of her.

''Tanya, maybe you should go?'' I said quiet.

''Why?'' She asked in her sickly voice.

''There is an obvious reason for that. You cheated on Edward.''

She looked shocked in a second, but quickly recovered. Then she looked at me with all her hatred, and then she just began blabbering about someone who had asked someone to prom. Every one of us just stared at her like she was a monster with three heads that we hated.

''Tanya, just leave.'' Alice almost whispered.

''JUST FUCKING GO! YOU CHEATING WHORE ARE NOT WELCOMED HERE ANYMORE!'' Edward yelled.

Edwards little outburst made the whole cafeteria go silent. Everybody looked at the drama happening at our table. Tanya looked frozen; she just sat there gaping at Edward. She looked so shocked and angry. It actually was kind of funny; I do not think anybody had ever talked to her that way.

Tanya, finally, came to herself. She glared at us, and stood up with all the pride she had left, and walked away. The cafeteria slowly came to life again and back to normal. But the gossip now was that the 'it' couple had broken up, in a horrible way.

''Oooo scary.'' Emmett said while making a face so he looked like a scared grandma.

The rest of the day was boring. I had no classes with the Cullen's, and two classes with Tanya, and she stared at me with a look of disgust. She even tripped me once. And the one class after lunch without Tanya was gym. And ever since I came back to Forks my balance had not improved, rather the other way around. So in that class I got the ball in my head twice, and I tripped once.

I was very happy when the day was over. I just wanted to go home and relax.

''Bella! Let me drive you home.'' Edward yelled somewhere behind me.

''Sure.'' I said with a smile.

The car ride home was peaceful. We did not talk, just sat there in a comfortable silence. Edward still drove like he was in a racecar. It did not bother me so much anymore.

''Bella? Alice said she wanted you to come over to our house later.''

''Okay, when?''

''Um… I think she said six-ish.''

''Okay, I'll be there at six… ish.''

''I will see you then, Bella.''

''Bye Edward.'' I said and kissed his cheek.

He blushed and murmured a goodbye. I walked up to my front door, and looked back. He was still standing parked in the driveway. I waved, and walked inside. First then I heard him take off.

Six o'clock could not come fast enough. But since I did not have anything else to do I started my homework. I did not have much but it was good to get it done. I only used an hour on that, so I decided to cook a big meal for Charlie. Lasagna would be a good choice, besides that would mean leftovers to another day.

I started cooking, and to my surprise the time just flew by. Suddenly I heard Charlie's cruiser outside, the food was luckily finished. All I had to do was set the table.

''Something smells good in here.''

''Hey, dad. I made lasagna and some salad.''

He sat down and began eating, but avoided the salad.

''Eat your salad, dad. It is good for your health.''

''Yes, yes mother.''

He scowled at me, but I saw a smile on his lips. I looked at the clock and realized it was time for me to go.

''Dad, I am going to head over to the Cullen's. Is that okay? And you can take the dishes''

''That is fine. I am going to watch the game.''

I smiled and walked outside to my car. When I got in the car my car would not start. Great, now I am going to be late, I thought. I sighed and got inside to ask my dad for help.

''Dad, something is wrong with my car. Can you have a look?''

He grunted, but he did come outside with me to look at my car. He looked confused when he looked at the engine.

''I do not know what is wrong with it. I have to get it fixed. I can drive you to the Cullen's.''

''No, I can walk, it is not that far anyway.''

I ran inside and grabbed a jacket, said goodbye to my dad and began to walk. On the way I phoned Alice and said I would be a bit late. It was not a long walk towards the Cullen mansion but if you did not know where it was, it would be difficult to see.

On the way I decided to take a shortcut. It was a road that was a bit dark and scary, but since I did not want to be too late, I took the shortcut. It started to get a bit freaky when I got halfway through the road. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I started to walk faster, but so did the person behind me. Now I started to get real scared. Then I started to run, but I tripped. When I laid there on my knees, a shadow came over me.

''Now, we do not want you to get hurt would we.''

I recognized that voice.

''James, what are y-you doing here?'' My voice only braking a little.

''I have been following you the last day. And when I saw you walk here I followed you, and thought I would punish you for rejecting me. No one say no to me! By the way, you have a sweet little room here in Forks.''

I started to tremble. He was making me scared, and that he had been in my room was so disgusting. If the police chief could not keep stalkers out of their house, who could?

Before I could think anymore, James kicked me in my stomach; I lost count on how many times. He had black leather boots on so you could definitely notice the kicks.

I cried out in pain, but that only seemed to make him more eager.

''Not so tough now, are we?''

It was not that his breath smelled like alcohol, or that he was having total control of me. No, it was the look in his eyes that made me scared to death.

''A-are you go-going to kill me-e?'' I did not care that I sounded weak, I just needed an answer.

''It depends if you are a good girl or not.''

Then he pulled out a knife. The knife was big but thin. James took the knife and put the blade on my t-shirt, and began to cut my clothes of off me. I was left in a bra and pants.

''God, you look beautiful.''

I spat at him, and he slapped me.

''You better be a good girl!''

I could feel his hand going down from my breast to my hips. He slowly dragged his hand from one side of the hem of my pants, to the other side, I whimpered. And then he put his hand inside of my pants, and began to toy with my underwear. I do not know why he stopped, but he did take his hand away.

He began to toy with the knife in front of my face. Then he took the knife and sliced it from my thigh and down to my calf. I screamed in pain, but since I could not take the sight of blood, I could feel myself getting nauseous I could feel my sight go blurry. But then I heard some familiar voices. It took my last strength to scream for help. And then I fainted.

The next thing I knew was that I heard a beeping noise. And something was a bit ticklish at my nose. And it smelled funny. Then I remembered what happened. I was shocked. That James could do something like that was unbelievable, he seemed nice enough when I was seeing him in Phoenix. Then I concentrated on my surroundings. I heard voices, one voice I recognized and one I did not.

''I think she is waking up soon.'' The unfamiliar voice said.

''Bella, baby, Bella.''

''Mom…''

''Hey, baby. Just relax, no need to get up.''

''How long was I out?''

''Three days. You gave us quite the scare.''

Then I took a look at my surroundings, it was the hospital. White walls, hospital things, a green chair with Edward sleeping in it, a table… wait! Edward sleeping in a chair? I actually had to check twice before I could say for certain that he was there.

''What are Edward doing here?''

''He has not left since he, Rosalie and Emmett found you. Poor boy, he was so scared when he got here. It is a wonder how that hair is still on his head. Does he always do that hair thing?''

''Mostly when he is stressed, sad or nervous. And a mix of it all probably took its toll on his hair.'' I said with a slight smile. ''Mom, I am tired, can I just sleep more?''

''Sure, thing poor baby.''

The next thing I knew I was woken up by a booming voice, and someone stroking my head. I think it was Edward who was stroking my head, I felt those small comforting electric shocks go from his had to where he stroked. I opened my eyes and was met by green.

Edward smiled that famous crooked grin of his when he saw that I awake.

''Hey, sleepyhead.''

''Bella! Are you okay?!'' Emmett practically screamed in my ear.

''I am fine, mostly.''

''Hello Isabella, I am police officer Jenks. I work with your father.''

Officer Jenks said that he had to question me about what happened, if I knew who did it and questions like that. He kept asking me for an hour, but then a nurse came in and said I had to rest.

Edward sat next to me and held my hand through the whole interrogation, and gave my hand a squeeze every time something was hard to tell. Emmett had gone to the cafeteria and get something to eat.

After officer Jenks left it was only Edward and I left in the room.

''I was so scared when I saw him on top of you. I have never been more terrified. And then I saw blood. God, Bella, please forgive me. It is my fault that he did that to you. I should never had asked you to come to our place. ''

''Edward, it is not your fault! Charlie could have driven me, but I chose to walk. And it was I who chose to walk in that street. It really was ONLY James's fault! Stop blaming yourself.''

He looked at me with sad eyes. The sparks in his eyes was not there in a way, not so powerful as usual. Then something seemed to change in his mind, and he nodded.

Then I noticed a guitar in a corner.

''Pl ay something for me?''

He nodded, again, and got up and picked up the guitar. He sat at the end of my bed and began to play.

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

''Hey there Delilah, I love that song.'' I said and smiled.

He was with me all night. Friends and family stopped by, but he stayed. We did not do very much. Just playing the guitar, talking and some other stuff. But what can you really do at a hospital?

**I feel like I have written this forever. Finally the chapter was not so short. Hope you like it, rewiev thanks.**


	9. Lemon slices

**So I am sorry for not answering reviews, but I just haven't had time. It has been a lot of birthdays, school, homework and just life really. But I do appreciate it, thanks!**

**And this story is like a chore to write, so I'm going to end it soon. A few more chapters. **

**So I think this story just need a fluffy chapter so here we go.**

EPOV.

An angel.

Her long beautiful brown hair was spread out on the hospital pillow, her mouth was slightly parted, her long eyelashes touching her cheek and her cheekbones had a lovely pink color on them. The angel was lying in my arms.

I was so happy to have Bella in my life again. It was first after she was in the hospital I realized that I could not be apart from her again; it was a real wakeup call.

''Why are you staring at me?'' She asked my with her eyes still closed. I just chuckled at her.

''Do you want me to sing a song for you?''

''Yes.'' She said with a smile and went to fetch my guitar.

She handed me the guitar and I began to sing.

_I can see it in your eyes  
You're scared  
All these things they force you to do aren't fair  
I'm here to chase away these tears  
And baby, we can chase away these fears_

Because sometimes baby  
You fall on your back  
But girl, you're three times a lady I'll ever have  
And you know, you know it's true  
This is a fight a refuse to lose

And I'll run  
Have a little faith in me  
You're scared and alone  
And I'll run  
This is where we both break free  
I'll bring you home, you home, you home

I can hear it in your voice  
You care  
Let me run my fingers in and through your hair  
I'll keep you company at night  
And baby, I'm here to make this right

Because sometimes, baby, you fall on your back  
But girl, you're three times a lady I'll ever have  
You know, you know it's true  
This is a fight I refuse to lose

And I'll run  
Have a little faith in me  
You're scared and alone  
And I'll run  
This is where we both break free  
I'll bring you home, you home, you home (x2)

(And I'll run)  
Believe me and don't think twice  
And don't leave me or say goodbye  
Believe me, believe me tonight

(And I'll run)  
Believe me and don't think twice  
Believe me

And I'll run  
Have a little faith in me  
You're scared and alone

And I'll run  
Have a little faith in me  
You're scared and alone  
And I'll run  
This is where we both break free  
I'll bring you home, you home, you home

If you have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
If you have a little faith in me

Just when I ended the song, there was a knocking on the door and the person just walked in without an answer.

''Bella, little duck, I'm here to cheer you up, and not be as depressive as Eddie is.''

''I told you not to call me Eddie, a thousand times. And I'm not depressive.''

''Little duck?'' Bella asked.

Emmett completely ignored me and answered Bella.

''Well, you do look like a little duck sometimes.''

''No I do not.''

''Do too!''

And so went the argument, I think the continued in about five minutes or something. I kinda just showed them out of my head and thought of other things.

''Sorry, could not find a parking space. And Emmy was hungry so he went before us.'' Rose said while Em pulled out a bag of chips.

Just then Alice and Jasper walked in hand in hand. He greeted us and sat down on a table in the corner. We just sat there talking and laughing in an hour. It was fun to have some family time. I have not had a lot of family time there last couple of years; Tanya took all my spare time.

''Well, we better get going. Eddie you also need to come home.''

''Why can't I stay here with Bella?'' I didn't want to leave her, not now, in this stupid hospital.

''Well you do kind of stink Edward.'' Alice piped in, and Bella nodded.

''I'll see you tomorrow Edward, I'm not going anywhere.'' Bella said with a smile.

''Promise?'' I asked.

''Yes! Go. I will see you tomorrow.'' She said.

I carefully got up off of the bed Bella and I was sitting on, and kissed her forehead.

''Stay safe for me Bella.'' I whispered to her.

When I turned around I saw that the others looked at us, in a knowingly way. I just shrugged it off, and said goodbye to Bella.

I have hated hospitals since my grandmother died. I hated those with walls, the smell and the waiting rooms where you see family and friends to people who is wondering if their loved one is okay. But Bella was in the hospital so I would be there for her. I think if she asked me to go and jump off a cliff, I would do it.

The drive home was not quiet. Everyone, except me, was talking the whole way. I do not even think they heard what the others were saying. I chose to not listen to them; I had other things to think about.

When we finally came home, I nearly ran up to the house to get away from Alice bugging me with asking why I wouldn't let her shop for me. Edward! I wouldn't go too far, I heard her yelling after me, but I pretended not the hear it.

I went to the kitchen to get something to drink. I grabbed a soda and sat down on one of the barstools.

''Edward, is that you?'' I heard my mother ask me from the hallway.

''Yeah, in the kitchen.''

**BPOV ***_Two weeks later*_

It has been two weeks since I was in the hospital. Edward and I have been spending every hour together. You know when you are with somebody all the time, and you get really sick of them? Well it wasn't like that between us, well at least not for me.

Right now we were in my room watching a movie; the couple on the screen was having a very graphic sex scene. I would be lying if I said I wasn't aroused, with that scene and Edward the sex God beside me, who would blame me?

Edward seemed to be breathing a bit heavy too. No one of us dared look at each other; I think I would jump him if I did. But my eyes didn't seem so pleased with my plan and I just had to look at him. He stared right back at me.

My head moved closer to his and his head moved closer to mine. Before I could really understand what was happening, our lips touched. We were careful at first, afraid of the other one would pull away, but after a while we both put more pressure into the kiss.

His tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entrance. My lips parted slightly and he took advantage of the situation and plunged his tongue into my mouth. My god he tasted good!

I don't know how long it took before we pulled apart but we did it. I rested my forehead on his and looked in his eyes. All I could see was his green eyes filled with an emotion, love.

''Bella,'' He whispered afraid to break the moment with too loud talking ''will you be my girlfriend?''

I don't think I was capable to say anything at that moment, so I just nodded.

''I wanted to do that a long time now, Love. '' Edward said with a husky voice.

Suddenly he was lying on top of me kissing me desperately. I also noticed that he had a small problem. I pushed him of me, and straddled his lap. I began kissing his neck up and down a couple of times. His problem only got bigger and bigger.

I dragged my hand down to his belt and undid it, and I got his pants to his knees in a second. I began to pump him with his boxers on, he seemed to enjoy that. I hooked my fingers inside his boxers and silently asked him to lift his hips so I could take them off.

When they were off I bent down and kissed the head of his penis.

''Bella, Love, you don't have to do that.'' Edward said in a not so convincing tone.

''I want to.''

Blow jobs were not something I liked doing but I didn't have a problem with doing it. His cock was large, but not one of those who was gigantic.

I took him in fully and began doing my thing. Bobbing my head, using my teeth and my tongue. I could feel that he was close, so I continued.

''Ugh… Bella, fuck!'' Edward moaned.

I began humming around his cock, and that seemed to be his final straw. He yelled my name as he came. I was suddenly happy that Charlie was fishing with Billy tonight. I swallowed every drop I could, and licked him clean.

''Thank you, Love.'' He said and began massaging the flesh that was exposed between my tank and shorts, at the same time kissing me.

I knew that he was going to return the favor, but I wanted tonight to be about him.

''No, Edward, tonight is about you. I can have my night some other night.'' I said with a smirk against his lips, he pouted at me. ''Let's go to sleep.''

Edward was staying the night, like he had been doing a lot this last couple of weeks. We both did our nightly routine and went to bed.

I fell asleep in my God of a boyfriend's arms.

**So that was my first time ever writhing anything lemony… Hope you liked it. **

**So fluff do not come easy for me, I think I have watched to many soap operas because I have a lot of drama in my head. R&R**

'


	10. End?

**So I think this story needs to quit now… I found out that I prefer to read instead of writing. This is going to be an epilogue. Thank you to those who have followed this story.**

**BPOV**

The end.

It felt like an end in my life, last day at high school, last hour at high school.

Edward and I are both going to the same collage. Emmett left a year ago, he got a full scholarship. Rose is going to the same collage as him. Jasper is also going to college. Poor Alice, she is the only one left here. She was heartbroken when she finally realized that Jasper would leave her. But she has her heart set on the same college as Jasper.

Right now I'm finishing cleaning my locker. It felt like it was the end of being happy with all my friends. I found my iPod and put on a random song.

_The hour has begun_

_Your eyes have now opened_

_To a world where madness craves_

_To a world where hope's enslaved_

_Oh, I'll tremble for my love always_

_Your windows, opened wide_

_Your innocence takes flight_

_To a world where madness craves_

_To a world where hope's enslaved_

_Oh, I'll tremble for my love always_

_It's a world where madness craves_

_It's a world where hope's enslaved_

_Oh, I tremble for my love always_

_It's a world where madness craves_

_It's a world where hope's enslaved_

_Yeah, I tremble for you, love, always_

Suddenly I felt a couple of arms wrap them self around me from behind.

''What are you listening to, Love?'' Edward breathed in my ear.

I turned around and looked in his beautiful green eyes. Right then and there I realized it was not an end. It was a beginning.

''Nothing, Beautiful.'' I said and gave him a lingering kiss.

**End.**

**So sweet short ending. I think everybody knew now that they would live happy ever after so it wasn't any point writing more. **

**Song: Tremble for my Beloved – Collective Soul**


End file.
